waruburefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8: The Demon Sword and the Holy Sword
The Demon Sword and the Holy Sword ("Maken to seiken", 魔剣と聖剣) is the eighth episode in the anime adaption of World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman. It first aired on March 1st, 2015. Summary ---TBA--- Synopsis Upon hearing Shizuno's and Leshya's punishment via home detention, Moroha, Satsuki, and Maya begin to give the girls a visit. Moroha first visits an crippled Shizuno and he is shocked to learn Shizuno's revelation about Leshya's identity and her mission. Despite Shizuno urges to be vigilant towards to the Man-Eater, Moroha tells her to stop as he not only worries over Shizuno and urging her to be wary herself, he also tells her that even if he know the truth, he will never change because he knew that deep in her heart, Leshya is not a bad person. Elsewhere, Leshya is dreaming about her younger brother before she is awaken by Condrat (in a cat form), who reminds her to finish her mission quickly. Moroha and Satsuki made their visit upon Leshya by treating her with Satsuki's risotto. Through the entire week, Moroha and his friends are taking turns in taking care of Leshya until her recovery. Sophie is next to visit Leshya while telling her to join the Japanese Branch of Savior group. Leshya however declines because she cannot betray her brother. Regardless, Sophia respects Leshya's decision but she reassures Leshya that if she stays in Japan a little longer, she would be friends with everyone. When Moroha is next to visit Leshya, he is invited into yet another date. Whilst reaching to the park, Leshya reveals her identity to Moroha and the duel between both students ensures. Though initially overwhelmed by Leshya's agility and prowess, Moroha eventually defeats Leshya with his awaken powers. Elsewhere, just as Shizuno and Satsuki arrive to the park for Moroha, Sophie stops them. Satsuki tells Shizuno to go on ahead while she fight against Shopia in a battle. Through Moroha's motivation, she miraculously break Sophia's weapon as her victory. In a peak of their battle, Moroha persuades Leshya that he will go to save her brother. However, Shizuno intervenes by revealing a grim truth: Leshya didn't have a brother and was actually alone since her birth. As Leshya accuses Shizuno is spouting nonsense, Shizuno asks Leshya about her brother's name and attributes but Leshya become speechless as she is unable to remember him, before Condrat (in a cat form, again) appears in front of the trio. Under Condrat's revelation, it turns out that Leshya's "brother" was actually an illusion all along to manipulate Leshya while concluding that human emotions are easy to be toyed with, garnering Moroha's extreme disgust. When Leshya become distraught over her fabricated past, Condrat takes advantage by possessing Leshya and uses her to fight against Moroha, whose benevolence seemly giving the possessed Leshya an advantage. However, Moroha turns the tide by breaking Leprazam and free Leshya from Condrat's possession via his powers, breaking her necklace in the progress. While holding the weaken Leshya in his arms, Moroha tells Leshya that he will be her reason for her survival, which moved Leshya as she cries in Moroha's arm. In Russia, Condrat is severely blinded by Moroha's slash and yells in agony before Vasilisa, who is disappointed over his failure, executes him with a lightning strike. She then remarks Moroha's credibility to even topple her only trump card. At night, Leshya is leaving from her student hostel before confronting Moroha along the way. While Leshya tells Moroha that he didn't wish to involve him in her affairs with Russia, Moroha hugs her while whispering "Sleep Near Death" to put Leshya asleep before he calls Edward that he decides to wage war against the Russian Branch alone. Characters Featured Characters (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Trivia Sophia is revealed to be much stronger than her personality suggests. Category:Episodes